Red Hot
by gandalfthefrey
Summary: 17-year-old Akiko is living a relatively normal life, until she receives a visit from an old friend... Rin x OC. Contains Lemon.


A loud slam of a door caused the blonde commonly known as Akiko to open her eyes abruptly. Homework was scattered across her room, due to her previous attempts at studying earlier in the night. She yawned, clearly tired from attending school as well as working two jobs to live in and maintain her small apartment. The green-eyed girl rolled out of bed, searching for her phone and turning on its flashlight before wandering out of her room.

More shuffling and thumps were coming from the front door. Akiko immediately ducked behind her kitchen's island, quietly opening the utensil drawer and pulling out a butcher knife. She then made her way shakily toward the door, following the sounds until a figure appeared from her shining at it.

"If you're here to steal something, trust me, there's nothing here worth selling!" She shouted, her voice cracking mid-sentence, "Just leave now, and I won't call the cops!"

The figure froze. It slowly stood up, revealing the back of a man. He slowly turned around, his arm shielding his eyes from Akiko's cellphone's light.

"I'm warning you – I have a knife!" She stammered, inching toward him.

"Turn the light off, Akiko."

She froze.

"…Rin?" The man didn't reply, but she knew it was him. She could recognize his voice anywhere. Akiko reached over to the wall and turned on her living room lights. "How did you…Weren't you in…Why are you here?"

"Are you kidding? The plant beside your front door makes it pretty obvious where you hide your spare key. I just got back from Australia. Other than the principal of Samezuka, you're the first person I've seen. And as for your last question, I…" He frowned, the words he wanted to say sticking to his throat.

"Rin..? What is it? And why…why would you visit me first? After what happened before you left-"

"Before I left," He spoke loudly, causing the girl to flinch. "A girl confessed to me. I rejected her, but while I was away, my host mom kept asking if I had a girlfriend, or even a girl I liked, and my mind kept moving back to her."

Silence crept between the two as the blonde avoided eye contact with the taller boy.

"…Why are you telling me this? I confessed to you too, you know."

"You idiot." Rin flicked the girl's forehead, causing her to squeak in annoyance. While she was distracted, the maroon-haired boy seized her arms and lightly pushed Akiko against the wall. "I was talking about you." He muttered before capturing her lips with his own.

"Mmph!" Akiko's arms shot up to grip his v-neck as he deepened the kiss. He licked her lips to ask for entrance, but instead he received a hard push, causing their mouths to slip apart with a loud smack.

"What is it? I thought you liked me?" He asked with a deep frown.

"That was… so long ago, Rin. _You_ were the one who rejected _me_! Why are you doing this?! I've been trying so hard to get over you!" Her voice was rising with every word. "Do you even have feelings for me?!"

His fiery red eyes burned into hers. "You think I would do something like this to someone I don't have feelings for?"

Akiko's lips pressed into a firm line. She couldn't help the burning sensation that invaded her cheeks every time he looked at her. She couldn't help the way her flesh tingled wherever he touched her. She couldn't help but be in love with him.

"If…If we do this, promise me…Promise me you won't leave. Don't go away for so long again, okay?"

His eyes widened before he nodded.

"I promise."

He slammed his lips into hers again. Her arms immediately wound themselves around Rin's neck, pulling him closer to her. He pushed her against the wall, immediately pulling her legs up so they rested on his hips. He moved his lips down toward Akiko's neck, causing moans of pleasure to sprout from her throat. The young man smirked into her neck at her noises. He lifted her up and began walking them toward her bedroom, gently laying the blonde down on her queen-sized bed. He immediately went back to harassing her neck as Akiko dug her fingers through Rin's hair.

"R-Rin, are you…?"

_A virgin?_ She wanted to ask. His gaze burned into hers, reading her mind.

"Of course. You think I'd ever do it with anyone other than you?" He whispered as he clung back to her neck. "You haven't, have you?"

She shook her head. "You've always been the only one."

He groaned, not being able to take her being clothed anymore. He tugged off her tank top easily, revealing Akiko's perfectly sized breasts. Rin lowered her mouth to one of her nipples, causing a moan to escape her mouth.

"Rin, please…" She gasped, moving her hands from his chest down to the growing bulge in his pants.

"Fuck, Aki…" He groaned at her gesture. He immediately whipped his shirt off and began working on removing her shorts.

_Aki…my old nickname…_

Between more heated gasps and moans, the two managed to remove all articles of clothing, leaving them naked and glowing in the moonlight as Rin's tongue explored Akiko's nether regions.

"Ah! R-Rin!" The blonde squeaked as she threw her head back in pleasure while Rin inserted two fingers into her small hole. He began pumping his fingers, causing more sounds to escape from her throat. Soon enough, as Akiko was just about to cum, Rin removed his tongue and fingers, sitting up to climb on top of the young woman. "C-condom…" She whispered, pointing to her night stand's drawer.

Rin reached in and grabbed one, ripping of the packaging and rolling the rubber barrier on quickly.

Their lips connected for a short minute as Rin positioned his manhood at Akiko's entrance. He then pushed himself inside of her, causing them both to groan in unison. The blonde gripped the male's shoulders, closing her eyes as he pumped in and out of her. He began rolling his hips, causing a new wave of pleasure to take over them both.

"Aki…" The maroon-haired teen whispered, grinding into her harder.

"Faster, Rin." She spoke softly, gripping his shoulders harder in preparation.

The two moaned together once more as he picked up his pace, causing Akiko's bed to start squeaking.

His mouth enveloped hers as their moans mixed together in a fury of pleasure. Akiko began whimpering to the rhythm of Rin's thrusts, while the swimmer's moans began getting louder and more frequent.

"Rin, I'm so close," She whispered, lacing her fingers into his hair. As soon as her sentence finished, Rin's last thrust caused the two to sigh.

"Fuck," Rin groaned, burying his head into the crook of Akiko's neck.

Their panting died down and Rin removed himself from the blonde, taking the condom of and tying it before throwing it out.

"Rin," The female reached out to him, a post-orgasm blush spreading its way across her cheeks. He smiled at her, walking back to bed. "I love you," She muttered into her pillow.

Rin climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around the girl before kissing her on the forehead softly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>That's it! hope you enjoyed :)<p>

I might make this into a short story, so if anyone would like to see their background/ character development let me know!


End file.
